100 Suns
by Ansa88
Summary: As the sun illuminates the Earth, so does a word for a picture. 100 word drabbles in groups of five, lighting the tale of Spitfire, which shines brightly to the end.
1. Spitfire

I've not been writing much, and probably should be working on my OC story, but time's been short when I actually feel like writing. These are my drabbles of 100 words, inspired by CoronaIgnis's Alphabet Soup ( s/6808580/1/Alphabet-Soup) and Saphireswimming's Turning Pages ( s/7435347/2/Turning-Pages) The topic will change from chapter to chapter, covering either season 1 or season 2 (or a mix of both.) It'll be updated irregularly.

Each chapter will have a five 100 word drabbles around a topic. Each drabble will have a one word title. Any of these ideas are up for grabs. Some are AU, others are reactions, others are the character's perspective.

Impressions

"Kid Flash, B03."

I made myself relax. No need to be all tense.

This was only Kid Flash…the guy I had posted on my dresser door, the one I'd always scrounged newspaper articles for, the guy I'd watched and admired on TV. Ohhh…_that_ Kid Flash.

He tumbled in, decked out too late for the beach. I had the insane urge to giggle, but kept my composure, figuring it wasn't a great first impression to laugh. Anyways, Batman was right next to me. So when he snapped at me, I did my first defense—sarcasm. We've been at it ever since.

Cliché

Boy meets girl, they fight, they like each other, they date and get married, have babies.

One of the biggest clichés, right up there with "I've got a secret influential family member" and "Boy meets girl, instant love." But the thing is, this is the one cliché that I'm not minding anymore.

In fact, I'm living it. And it really, really stinks, because if you haven't noticed, I hate clichés. Right up there with magic and not having food and Artemis.

Well…I don't _hate_ her hate her, but…wow, feelings are complicated. Glad clichés aren't, 'cause I'm living one right now.

Dying

It felt odd. Not good, but not bad either. Just…nothingness.

And I felt…sorta relieved. No more secrets, no more betrayals, having to keep fighting—yeah, I'm sorta tired of life.

Then I came back and remembered Wall—I mean, the team. And it turns out Wally was pretty upset about my "death." Who knew? I mean, I probably would've been worse, in a gloomier, silent way. And then I felt sorry for dying, which is one of the most paradoxal statements _ever_.

Now I wish I made a move, because we're just back to barbs…but somehow, it's a bit different.

New

"It's New Years," Wally said, looking out the window. I looked at him, then at his lips. We locked eyes for a moment.

"Let's just get this over with, Baywatch," I whispered before crashing my mouth onto his. He was stiff at first, then relaxed.

I heard Robin handing over money, presumably to Superboy, since Kaldur never bets. Of course, birdy was muttering about "stupid bets don't count."

We eventually came up for air, and looked at each other, then around us at the other kissers. I think we did a unanimous mental shrug, and leaned in to kiss again.

Safety

The thing everyone is always worried about, whether you're a mom with a toddler in the car seat to the one with the girlfriend who's all "yeah-I'm-capable-of-taking-care-of-myself-Baywatch." There's just this whole nagging instinct that _something's_ gonna go wrong.

"Everything that can go wrong will go wrong."

As heroes, when all hell breaks loose, the worst case scenario is death. I _can't_ lose her again. Especially when we've been going steady all these years, and gotten closer as a family (Roy and Cheshire? First off, they're TOGEHER? Second off, who knew PMS-ing Roy would be attractive enough to get himself married?)

* * *

The fourth one is how I envision their first kiss going. Siriusly, the one in the show was _so_ cliche, and I felt it didn't do them right.  
Anyway, if you like it, please give me some idication...like a review? ^^


	2. Trolling and Dating

Inspiration strikes again! :D You guys get another chappy of ficlets. Thanks to Keepmovingforwar, Irenerb, andy-ninja girl, and LemonScratchPost for reviewing!

I've decided that this fic'll also be my experimental writing exercise. So expect to see lots of different series and styles.

Just to warn you, I don't normally come out with chapters this fast. D: Sorry, but I only write when inspiration strikes. Ideas are welcome though.

* * *

**Full**

"What's the point of having a girlfriend if you can't go out! Monday: school, homework, patrol. Tuesday: school, chemistry club, patrol. Wednesday: catch up on homework, school, patrol. Thursday: school and patrol. Friday: school, training with Black Canary. Weekends: missions. I've got _no_ time!"

"Quit waving your arms. You beat up goons together."

"Missions don't count."

"Oh yeah? So making out at—"

"Dude! That was a mouth-to-mouth CPR procedure!"

"So you say…Note: has 'mouth to mouth' in description."

"You're a troll. What about you and Zatanna?"

"…do you want her to spell your doughnut again?"

"…I'll shut up."

**Fun**

Artemis walked in after _The Princess Bride_ had finished.

Robin slung an arm around Wally's shoulder.

"That Artemis, she can fuss." He winked at Wally, who grinned back.

"Fuss, fuss... I think she like to scream at us." Artemis glared at them.

"Probably she means no harm."

"She's really very short on charm."

"You have a great gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes, some of the time."

"No more rhymes now, I mean it." Artemis crossed her arms. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

"DYEEAAHHHHHH." One would see a shrieking archer chasing the speedster and protégé down the halls.

**Beginnings**

Wally tapped his foot. He mentally checked his inventory.

Breath spray, check. Wallet, check. Deodorant, check. Hero suit, check (you know, just in case. It's not like crime took a break.)

He looked up to see Artemis coming down the stairs looking…beautiful. Well, she always did, but the long green dress and her blonde hair down like that—Wally shook his head.

"Shall we go?"

He held out a hand. Artemis smiled, then looked around.

"Where's a car?"

He grinned.

"We're taking the speedster express," he announced, scooping her up and running, leaving an indignant, "WEST!" behind in the air.

**Appetite**

They met when Dick was 10, Wally was 12, and Roy was 15.

Immediately, the trio decided to test how much food would sate Wally's metabolism. Roy contributed by pointing out the best restaurants. Dick waved his new debit card from Bruce, and Wally…he was the happily obliging test subject.

Hitting restaurant after restaurant, ordering dish after dish, they had concluded Wally could never be full.

Dick's bank account still hasn't recovered yet.

"Nice story." Artemis puffed up her cheeks. "But it doesn't explain why the food's coming slowly, unless you ate it all before."

Wally resolved to be silent.

**Finishing**

The dinner went fine until it was time to pay, which they argued about. Artemis wanted to pay her share, Wally wanted to pay for both.

He ended up switching his money with hers at the last second, tucking it into her pocket before scooping her up again and running to her house, this time having the management look around in confusion.

She climbed down, glaring at Wally, then punched him.

"Ow!" he yelped, "what was—"

"That was for kidnapping me," she said, then kissed him. He was blinking in confusion when they separated.

"And that's for everything else."

* * *

Brownies if you get both the quotes. XD


	3. Wally's Memorial

This is a memorial, so I'm going to completely shatter any of the self-inposed barriers I've put up for my writing today. There's going to be bits longer and shorter than 100 words. It's all completely raw-unedited and fresh.

He's not dead. The speed force will carry him back, but until then, we mourn.

* * *

Should, Could, Would

_We should've done something._

**Within our ability, yes, we ****_should_**** have helped. However, could we? No. Unless you would willingly doom the Earth for one life, and that in itself is pointless. We are able to mourn today because of that one life.**

_I hate it when you're so logical. But I still...I don't know..._

**Could you have sacrificed your planet for a life, Jaime Reyes?**

_Could I? Yes. Would I? ...No, unless it was over my dead body. Oh man, Wally, I'm so sorry...If Artemis heard my thoughts, she'd kill me..._

**No, she would agree. Wally has died valiantly. Whilst mourning, remember that he would be the first to say he would do it all the same way. As part of the heroes, this is his duty, and his reason for the sacrifice.**

Laugh

Dick stared at the picture of him and Artemis, then ripped it in half, then quarters, before dropping it in the trash can.

That stupid teenage stunt was supposed to be laughed about with Wally. With the stupid get-a-room couple already together and safe. And alive, knowing his identity.

Dick turned around and drew back his fist to punch the wall, then stopped and just flopped into his chair.

He had no energy, patience, time, or strength for that.

All of the above was reserved for grief.

Omega

It was the last time they'd ever kiss.

And Wally had just made a crack about them coming back sometime. She should've known it was all too good to last, that the hero jobs would put speedsters in dangers too. Put Wally in danger, not just her. That she should worry fervently about him.

He was-seemed-so invulnerable. He is-was-the solid rock, the jokester, the partier...her boyfriend. Soon-to-be fiance.

Omega squad. Their last kiss in Paris.

The irony just about killed her.

Blonde

Bart actually laughed when Artemis said "As a blonde." He looked next to him to tell Wally-but only a hologram stared blankly ahead. His shoulders visibly slumped as he remembered the hard truth.

It was such a blonde moment.

He looked up again, not to tell, but to pay homage, and let a few tears run their course.

_Kaldur_,** Superboy**,_ Artemis_, M'gann, Dick

_I cannot believe he is gone. The grief is here, the belief is not. It is how I am carrying on for now. How I carried on when she died._

**I was always Superboy to him and Dick, even after I got named Conner. I didn't mind, really. He gave me my first name-"Supes". The first name not designated to me by those seeking to use me as a weapon. He gave critiques on my names for pets (I still like the name Wolf.) A first in my life...already gone.**

_I can't talk about this, just cry._

I now get that he was "hitting on me" all the time, five years ago. I feel embarrassed for him, and ashamed to be embarrassed. I can't understand what had him being so brave about it, but that courage was reapplied today.

My best friend just died. Who's next? Why can't there be a constant in my life other than me? He's the most shocking one, because nobody expected him, of all people, to be the first to go.  
I'm never going to show him how to type with one hand, or disappear like a ninja.

_I'm never going to marry him._

* * *

I cried all night and have completely alienated my parents over how much I've cried.

I'm such a sob (not son of **, sob as in the crying.)

So much angstiness and sadness to layer onto sadness, so I'm so sorry.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER--Important Note

First of all, I need to apologize for making a note instead of a chapter.

This story is now marked as finished. I've exported the 3rd chapter and put it into my new story, "Sight of Thought", ( s/9363655/1/Sight-of-Thought) which will be my story for all the subscriptions and having different viewpoints of each character and different events, as this turned out to be a spitfire continuum.

I hope you like the new reads that shall come, and hope that new readers will check out Blue Beetle's chapter!


End file.
